Jeremiah (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cult leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Sal Buscema | First = Marvel Team-Up #33 | HistoryText = The man known only as Jeremiah was a mutant proto-path who possessed the ability to utilize the mental power of other people. To make the most of this ability, Jeremiah started a cult called the Innocents of God. It is unknown if Jeremiah actually considered himself to be a prophet of God, but the deities which he performed rituals and sacrifices for were actually demons, including Oruthu. After witnessing a battle between Spider-Man and the Meteor Man, Jeremiah decided that Spider-Man would make a good subject for his "rite of purification," viewing him as a "true symbol of modern-day evil". Later, while holding a pagan ritual with the members of his Innocents of God in an abandoned church, Jeremiah was approached by two NYPD officers. Jeremiah used his power to kill the two police officers, reducing their bodies to piles of smouldering ash. While later looking for Spider-Man, Jeremiah again witnessed a battle between Spider-Man and the Meteor Man, though this time Spidey had the help of the Valkyrie. After defeating the Meteor Man, the Valkyrie was captured by Jeremiah and his Innocents of God and he planned to sacrifice her on his "holy altar of God," believing her to be a better sacrifice than Spider-Man. In addition, he kept watch for any other superhuman that may come looking for the Asgardian warrior. The Human Torch was looking for the Valkyrie while helping Doctor Strange and was quickly ambushed and subdued by Jeremiah, who planned to make him a second sacrifice. Jeremiah used an incantation which almost sent the Valkyrie to the Astral realm of his demon lords, but she was saved by the quick action of Doctor Strange. The Human Torch escaped and attacked Jeremiah and realized that his "followers" were under some sort of hypnotic trance before again being defeated. Doctor Strange than surmised the source of Jeremiah's power and sent him to the dimension of the demons he worshiped, where he was tortured by his former masters. | Powers = * Jeremiah is a proto-path, one who possesses the ability to utilize the mental power of other people. He can release this power in the form of energy bolts from his hands or eyes. * It seems that he also puts those that he steals energy from into a type of hypnotic trance, able to make them do whatever he wishes, including walking into a wall of flame. | Abilities = He seems to have a rudimentary knowledge of incantations and was almost able to send the Valkyrie into a dimension inhabited by demons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}